The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Data traffic to and from cloud servers has been increased rapidly in recent years, and such a trend may continue in the future. Such a trend for data explosion may introduce communication delays in user response time, and data traffic may consume a significant amount of platform energy. As an example, uploading files (e.g., photos or videos) to a cloud server is an important user case for cloud usage. However, users sometimes have to endure a long delay before completing an uploading transaction. Further, if the device is on a mobile network, uploading a large file may be costly based on the user's data plan.